


My Little Duckling

by kittyrot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Momma Puffy, Prison Arc, Sapnap Mentioned - Freeform, dream smp prison, george mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyrot/pseuds/kittyrot
Summary: He will always be her little duckling.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	My Little Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually super super happy with this, but I really wanted to get it out before the lore changed so oh well. I still like it though. A friend and I are working on a Karlnap fic coming soon, and I may start a DNF au soon, so keep an eye out. Hope you all enjoy it.

The sun was beginning to set, the bright, warm glow bathing the grass in colors. The clouds were pink and blue, casting a beautiful shimmer on the world. Puffy reached back and tied her hair up, walking slowly to the looming prison in front of her. 

Not even the pretty pink light could make the giant structure look less menacing. It reached up to the clouds, and its opening reminded her of a gaping jaw, wide and hungry, waiting for anyone to be foolish enough to step in. 

Puffy shivered, tugging her jacket closer around her body. She stepped forward slowly, her hooved feet making soft clicking noises as she walked across the blackstone floor. She was told to press the button when she was ready but hesitated after walking in. The walls were tall and the swirling purple Nether portal inset into the wall made her head spin a little. 

She wasn’t nervous, nervous wasn’t the right word to describe the violent wave of emotions swimming through her body. Her hands shook as she reached out and pressed the button flush against the wall. A click sounded, and moments later she heard Sam’s voice ring out. 

“You would like to visit the prison today?” It was stoic and serious, nothing like his normally happy self. She shivered again. 

“Yes.” She spoke, grounding herself as her nerves spiked. A noise of confirmation came from around her. 

“Please step through the portal there.” His voice rang out, Puffy swallowed and stepped into the swirling purple light. It filled her eyes like shimmer in water, and her head spun. She stepped out into another room of similar style to the prison and looked around, slightly disoriented. 

“One moment.” Came the voice of Sam once more, she stood still in the small room, listening to the portal woosh. A moment passes. “Please step back through.”

She braced herself for the warm dizziness of the portal back through and then stepped forward, screwing her eyes shut. 

The sensation was less jarring this time around, but somehow she never got used to the feeling of using a Nether portal. She blinked her eyes open and took in her surroundings. Sam was standing behind a lectern with a book on it, looking as intimidating as ever, towering well over two feet taller than Puffy. She stepped up and looked at him. 

“I’m going to need you to sign this waiver and answer a few questions.” She took a deep breath and nodded. 

“When, if ever, is the last time you visited the prisoner?” He asked, looking down into her eyes. 

“Never, this is my first time.” Guilt coursed through her at that, she wanted to visit him sooner, but she was worried she’d get too emotional. She had needed time to compose herself, it’d just taken longer than she’d expected. She had attempted to come twice before. The first time she hardly made it out the door without her throat tightening and tears falling from her eyes. The second time she made it all the way to the prison, but the sight of it looming so terribly set her off, and she’d left immediately. 

Sam nodded and wrote something into his notebook. “Alright, where is your place of residence currently located?” 

“The mushroom house in the SMP Area.” 

“Do you think the prisoner is deserving of being locked up?”

Her stomach dropped a little at this question. She wasn't sure how to answer. The things he had done were awful, and of course, he deserved punishment. Besides that, though, he was her son. She didn’t want to see him locked up in this harsh and unforgiving place forever. Her answer took a while, and her voice shook when it finally did. 

“Yes, I think he deserves it.” She couldn’t tell if she meant it. 

“Hm, are you sure? That’s your final answer.” 

“Yes, that’s my final answer. 

“Okay.” He wrote her answer down into his notebook, and Puffy’s hands shook. She just wanted to see Dream. “What are your prior relations with the prisoner?” 

Out of all the difficult questions so far, this was the hardest to answer. The only people who knew she was Dream’s mother were Punz, George, and Sapnap. Puffy wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell the truth but lying in something like this seemed like it would be an awful idea. He looked up at Sam, meeting his eyes. 

“I’m his mother.” She felt her nose sting with oncoming tears. Somehow saying it aloud made everything hurt more. Sam’s eyes flashed for a moment. 

“Mother?” He asked, voice losing its sharp edge from before. 

“Yes, I’m his mother.” She adjusted her top, tugging at the cuffs of the sleeves where they got pulled under her jacket. Sam cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. 

“Alright, understood.” His voice was back to normal, holding the tone of the prison warden once more. “Are you willing to submit to any and all physical exams while visiting the prison?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Do you acknowledge you may not bring anything with you into the prison?”

She nodded her head. “I do.”  
  
“Good, do you recognize that I, Awesamdude, am the ultimate authority on these grounds of the prison and that anything I say goes.”  
  
“Yes.”

He nodded, closing his own book in his hands and gesturing to the lectern in front of her.  
  
“Perfect, go ahead and read through that aloud and then sign it.” 

She picked the book up from the lectern, opening to the first page and beginning to read. Her nerves grew stronger with each word she read. 

When she reached the end, she grabbed the quill on the lectern and signed her name into the book, carefully handing it to Sam. He took it and gestured over to the side. 

“Please place all your things in that chest in here, make sure there’s an empty slot in your ender chest for the key to your locker, if not you may clear one out and place it in the chest. You will be the only one with access to it as long as you have the key. 

He pulled a lever and a locker room opened, she walked in and carefully placed her bag into the chest. She had come without armour, knowing she’d have to take it off. Once everything on her was placed in the chest, she pressed the button to get her key, the chest locking behind her. Placing the key into her enderchest, she walked back out. 

“Thank you,” He pulled down another lever. “Walk down this hallway, click the bed and stand on the sea lanterns please.” 

She walked up and stood in the middle of the square, walls came up and suddenly she was splashed with potions. Her already slowed movements became slower as the potions seeped into her bones. 

The rest of the trip through the prison wasn’t very eventful, just signing more papers and going through redstone contraptions until they got to the last room. 

“Stay here, the lava will disappear slowly and I’ll put down the drawbridge.”  
  
Her hands shook and she took in a shaky breath as the lava slowly started to slow. 

“Walk forward with the bridge please, you don't want to fall in.” Sam said, stepping back to another lever. He pulled it, and the floor under her started to move forward. She stepped along with the moving path, and soon she was standing on obsidian. She didn’t dare look up into the cell yet. 

“I’m going to bring back the bridge and lower the lava, once the flow stops I’ll open the barrier and you can step in with the prisoner.” She turned around to look at him across the massive lava lake and nodded. The bridge retreated and the lava started to flow again before soon it had obscured her vision completely. 

Puffy took a deep breath and slowly turned around, looking into the cell. 

Dream was sitting in a corner, head between his knees and hands threaded through his messy hair. He didn’t look up at her or move at all, and Puffy didn’t know how to react. She stepped forward, carefully walking up to him like she would a wounded animal. 

He didn’t react to her presence until she was only inches away from him, her hooved feet almost touching the toes of his boots. He looked up, but his movements were sluggish. 

Dream’s mask was gone, it looked like he hadn’t slept in days. The circles under his eyes were deep, and his cheeks were raw. He took a long blink, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at seeing her in front of him. 

Puffy didn’t get the time to say anything, the moment she opened her mouth, he beat her to it. Cracked and dry lips opened, and he only said one word, but it was enough to stab through her heart and bring her to her knees. 

“Momma?” His voice was scratchy and clearly hadn’t been used in a few days. 

She kneeled down in front of him, gently reaching forward to take his hands in her own. They were bruised, his knuckles torn and swollen, his fingernails were dark and ragged. It looked like he had been punching at clawing at the walls. 

Puffy’s heart ached. Dream had done endless bad, but he was still her son. He hadn’t called her momma since he was little, and the name was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes, but she held strong as he let her take his hands. 

They shook, both of them, and Puffy clutched his damaged hands to her chest. She looked up at him, his dull, green eyes and messy hair. 

Letting go of his hands, she gently rested her palm on his cheek, and he gratefully leaned into the touch. His eyes fluttered shut as he took his own hand and rested it on hers. 

“Oh Dream.” She whispered. He opened his eyes the tiniest bit, and she shook her head, eyes welling with tears. “My sweet sweet boy, what have you done?” 

Dream didn’t respond right away, just closed his eyes and pressed his cheek impossibly closer to her hand. 

A moment passed. Neither of them made any noise, all that could be heard was the sound of the lava swirling and their breathing. The silence was heavy. It didn’t hold any comfort, just unspoken emotions from the both of them. 

Dream was the one to eventually break the tension. Puffy could hear him swallow before he opened his eyes and looked up at her. 

“I’m sorry, Momma.” 

“Duckling, this requires way more than a sorry.” Her voice was laced with sorrow, and she felt his jaw tense under her hand. He smiled sadly. 

“I know. I just want you to know that I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to turn out like this.” 

Puffy used her free hand to gently brush a stray strand of hair from his face, it was matted and she could feel the grime in it. If it were anyone else she would have cringed away in disgust. 

“You didn’t want it to turn out like this?” She asked gently. Her mind was swirling. “Or did you not want to get caught.” 

Dream’s breath hitched, and he didn’t answer. Puffy let herself smile softly, though it held no joy. 

She pulled him fully into her, his head resting against her shoulder as she carded her hands through his hair, slowly working out the tangles. 

She was gentle, much like she was when he was small and still tender-headed. He didn’t move, just let her rake her nails across his scalp. 

She hadn’t hugged her son in months. Dream hadn’t been around much before this, he was always off doing something. Puffy tried to keep herself busy by cleaning up around the SMP, but every silent moment she was reminded of memories of her son. 

Reading a book before bed would remind her of all the times she read him old tales by lantern light on her ship, his little face smiling up at her through the dim light, always asking for the same story of gods and their mountains. 

Picking berries in the forest would remind her of finding him. His small, frail baby body wrapped up in that old satin cloth, tucked under a tree root. Feeling his tiny heartbeat as he refused to cry, just laying silent against her chest. 

She often made an extra plate at dinner, just in case her only son, her sweet little dream decided to come by and visit. He rarely did, but she felt more comfortable making sure he would be warm and fed if he ever needed it. 

Pacing the floors in her living room, wondering where he was, if he was safe, as she heard the tales of L’Manburg from Tubbo and Ghostbur. 

Puffy was unsure of how much time had passed, but she realized that her shoulder felt warm and wet. 

Her brows furrowed in confusion when she felt the man in her arms shake. 

“Dream?” Her voice was soft as to not startle him, and a soft sniffling came from him. His chest rumbled with the effort to not audibly cry, and she pulled him back. 

A few stray tears dripped down his face, gathering in droplets at his jaw until they finally fell from their own weight, landing in splashes on his knees. 

“Oh, my little duckling, don’t cry.” She wiped the tears from under his eyes and smiled. 

Dream had done unimaginable wrong, and she knew that she couldn’t forgive him, but he would always be her son. He was there for her when no one else was. When she left her crew and moved on land, Dream was the one who helped hunt, helped set the table for dinner, the one that kept her going. 

Puffy understood that Dream was the villain in this story, but she just wanted to hold her son one more time. 

She wiped his tears from his cheeks once more and smiled gently at him. 

“Don’t cry, baby. Everything’s going to be okay.” She knew she was lying. Dream wasn’t a child anymore, he knew she was lying too, but she allowed herself to live in the fantasy for a moment. 

The fantasy that one day her son would come back to her. Maybe he never did any wrong, maybe she would always be her sweet boy, running into his mother’s arms after a long day, curling up to her in bed and listening to her breathing to fall asleep. 

She knew that could never happen, but it didn’t hurt to dream. 

“I don’t know why I hurt them, Momma. I don’t know why I did any of this.” He choked, his tears getting harder to keep at bay. Puffy said nothing, just held him closer, petting his head gently as he cried. 

“I’m sorry, Momma. I know that I wasn’t the son you wanted and I wish I could’ve been that for you. I don’t understand anything I’m doing.” 

Dream had always been like this. He was incredibly strong-willed and refused to show any weakness around anyone unless it was Puffy. When he was little he rarely trusted. He didn’t talk to any of her crew, none of the kids they met whenever they went on shore, he was just very quiet and reserved.  
  
When he came to the SMP he finally allowed himself to make friends, to build something, and to feel, then he closed off again. He treated L’Manburg with distaste, damaged Tommy beyond repair, and it was difficult for her to take in. 

Dream was a master manipulator, but she was hesitant to believe he’d ever try and manipulate _her_. Puffy still didn’t speak, she didn’t want to baby her son any more than she already had. He needed to realize he's wrong and accept it, and she didn’t want her own words to prevent that in any way. 

“Puffy, I hate to say but you only have 30 more minutes before I'm going to need you to leave.” Suddenly came Sam’s sharp voice from somewhere in the room. They both jumped. 

Dream’s face was dry now, almost as if he had never cried at all, and he pulled away from her. 

“You should probably leave.” He said, swallowing hard and steeling himself. Puffy caught his eyes, they were still dulled but he seemed less weighed down. He didn’t mention what he had just confessed to her, and she didn’t bring it up either. It was a tear-soaked confession that he didn’t seem eager to delve into again, and she was okay with letting him do that.

Puffy knew he had meant it. Call it Mothers Intuition, but maybe Dream had the ability to change. She didn’t dare let herself become so hopeful. He was never leaving this prison, and she knew that. It was something everyone had to accept. 

She stood up, pulling him into a standing position with her. He looked confused, head tilting down to look at her in the eyes. 

Puffy smiled gently and pulled him into her arms once more. Dream melted into the touch and allowed himself to be held, even though his mother was much smaller than him. 

“I love you, Momma.” His voice was quiet, almost like he was too afraid to speak as if it would break the bond they hold onto so tightly. “George and Sapnap haven’t visited me.” She felt him swallow. “I think they hate me now.” 

Puffy shook her head. “I doubt they hate you, my love, they probably just need a moment before they face everything. This is a hard burden on everyone who loves you.” She smiled and pulled back, looking up to meet his eyes. 

“I love you, my little duckling. I’ll come to visit again soon.” 

After she said that, Sam’s voice came back through into the room. 

“Please step behind the barrier while it rises.”

Dream pulled her close once more, giving one last bone-crushing hug before he let go and stepped back. Puffy smiled sadly and turned, walking over the line of the barrier. 

It came up, blocking them off once more, and Sam told her to wait for the lava flow to stop before he sent out the bridge. 

The lava was soon gone, and Puffy could see Sam standing on the other side as the bridge was sent back to her. 

“Step on. Make sure you walk with it again.” 

She looked back at Dream, and he smiled. 

Smiling sadly back, she stepped on the bridge and was brought back to the other side. 

Once her feet touched the blackstone ground again, she turned to look over at Dream for the last time. He gave a little wave, and then the lava was falling again. She quickly waved back as her view was covered. 

Puffy glanced over at Sam, standing as tall and still as a building like always. 

“He’s never getting out of here, is he?” She asked quietly. 

Sam shook his head.  
  
“No, Puffy. He deserves to rot in here.” 

Puffy took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Let’s just go please, I want to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Momma Puffy for the win. I am a SMP Dream apologist idc idc. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter !](https://twitter.com/catmaidschlatt) I'll be posting more about my current projects there ! DMs are always open for requests !


End file.
